


Show and Tell (working title)

by IStorySometimes



Category: If Loving You Is Wrong (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, accidental dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStorySometimes/pseuds/IStorySometimes
Summary: Ben meets up with Julius instead of getting Eddie coffee. Eddie finds out. Interesting things ensue. 
Inspired by 10/18's episode trailer. So much context.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for oocness. I just got back into the show and the characters may be a little off. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you weren’t followed, Ben,” Julius asks. Ben had just arrived at the place Julius texted him. The place is a clearing in the woods close to town. He knew he should not be here. He just could not resist meeting up with the man.

“Yeah. I ‘m sure. I can’t be gone too long, though. Eddie,” Ben began. 

“Don’t want to keep Eddie waiting. He tends to get jealous when you are not at his beck and call,” Julius snorts.

“Jealous? Why do you keep suggesting that Eddie likes men,” Ben asks, while crossing his arms.

“Whoa, Ben. I would not get so defensive about him.  He hurts you remember. He is the reason that you only have six fingers,” Julius replies, while gently grabbing Ben’s injured arm.

“It still hurts sometimes. I-don’t want to talk about this right now. I didn’t come here for that,” Ben says while slipping out of Julius’s grasp.

“I know what you want. You want some of my pure Columbian,” Julius says suggestively. Ben nods.

“Yeah, I want it. What do I have to do to get it,” Ben replies eagerly.

“So eager. I don’t know Ben. This is illegal stuff. I don’t know if you can handle this. You getting your hands dirty and all,” Julius says in a serious tone.

“I don’t care. I want this,” Ben says with determination.

“All right. You have convinced me. Welcome to my team, Ben,” Julius says with a grin.

“Shouldn’t we shake on it or something? You know, to make it more official,” Ben asks. Julius shrugs his shoulders.

“If you want. Or we could just seal it with a kiss,” Julius teases, while smiling playfully. Ben rolls his eyes.

“Oh ha ha Julius,” Ben pouts. Julius puts his arms around Ben’s shoulders.

“I’m going to have to get you a sense of humor, Ben. You are too cute to be this serious,” Julius croons. Ben turns his head away from Julius. He feels his face heating up.

Ben sees a police car coming towards them from a distance. He starts to panic.

“Oh no. Oh, shit! What if it is Eddie? I was supposed to be getting him coffee. I never got the damn coffee,” Ben exclaims.

“Calm down, Ben. Don’t worry. I got this,” Julius reassures, while patting his shoulder. Ben relaxes slightly.

The car becomes more visible. The driver is Eddie. He looks irritated as hell, while parking his car.

“How does he know I’m here,” Ben asks hurriedly.

“ If he is always on your ass like you say he is, he probably low-jacked you,” Julius replies.

“Low-jacked! That sounds like something he would do,” Ben groans.

“Are you sure he is straight? This does not seem like straight man behavior,” Julius deadpans.

“Straight or not, either way he going to kill me,” Ben groans, while putting a hand over his face.

“Just follow my lead,” Julius whispers.

Eddie stomps over to them. He stares Ben down.

“What the hell are you doing out here in the woods, Ben? This sure as hell doesn’t look like Starbucks to me,” Eddie says in irritation.

Ben starts to speak, but Julius interrupts him.

“I’ll take the blame for that, officer. I wanted to see Ben about something,” Julius replies coolly.

“Oh really? Is this true, Ben,” Eddie asks while staring at Ben. Ben nods.

“What you needed to see him for,” Eddie asks, while crossing his arms.

“It’s personal,” Ben replies, sounding like a question.

“Are you asking me or telling me,” Eddie says with a sarcastic tone.

“He is telling you. You see, Ben and I are….trying to get-to-get to know each other. If you know what I mean,” Julius says while wriggling his eyebrows.

Ben’s jaw drops. Eddie’s eyes widen dramatically. Then he frowns.

“So you two are….screwing around? Didn’t yall just meet earlier tonight? What about your crack-whore of a girlfriend,” Eddie asks while narrowing his eyes. It did not sound right to him. Not one bit.

“What can I say? I like a man in uniform. And this crack whore you speak of is me,” Julius quips.

“My bad Julius.  Ben, what did I say about lying to me,” Eddie says.

“Sorry Eddie. I didn’t think you would be cool with it,” Ben stammers.

Eddie stares at the men in front of him. He shakes his head.

“I don’t think I believe you, Ben. How do I know if you are telling the truth. I think I am going to need some proof,” Eddie says.

“ What kind of proof,” Ben asks.

“If you have to ask,” Eddie replies snippily.

Ben stands there in confusion. He was trying to figure out what Eddie meant. This whole thing was a…. His thoughts were interrupted by warm but slightly chapped lips against his. Julius is kissing him. Julius is what?!  Ben freezes, while Julius pulls him closer to him by the waist. Ben feels him trying gain entrance with the coaxing of his lips. Ben opens his mouth slightly, letting him in. Julius’s hands wonder down from Ben’s waist to his ass. He gives it a squeeze. Ben gasps in the kiss, which Julius’s tongue takes full advantage of. Ben swears he hears a click and a groan from Eddie but too far gone to stop.

“Okay! Okay! Yall can stop now. Jesus, I believe you.  This isn’t a cam show,” Eddie exclaims with a grimace.

Julius nips at Ben’s lower lip before pulling away. Ben looks at Julius dreamily and unfocused.

“I could not help myself, officer. I tend to get carried away,” Julius replies while nudging shoulders with Ben.

“Fine, whatever. Ben you’re riding back with me, since you cannot keep it in your pants enough to do what I say. I don’t blame you Julius because you didn’t know, but he should know better. I will give you two a few minutes. After that we got to go,” Eddie quips, while going back to his squad car. Ben sobers up.

“What about my car,” Ben calls out.

“Get it in the morning. I really don’t care,” Eddie shouts back.

“I’ll pick you up after work. So you can come and get your car,” Julius shrugs.

“Thanks,” Ben says flatly.

“What,” Julius asks.

“Eddie thinks I’m gay now, thanks to you. Now he has something else to blackmail me with. I knew I should have just run,” Ben says in frustration.

“It is better for him to think you are gay, than what you are actually about to, Ben. This is your cover, culo,” Julius says while rolling his eyes.

“Okay. I get it. Thanks, Julius,” Ben says sheepishly.

“You are welcome, culo,” Julius smirks.

“What does culo mean,” Ben asks.

“It is this,” Julius says while groping Ben’s ass. Ben smacks his hand away.

“Okay! Okay! I get it. You are so handsy,” Ben says with a blush.

“I know. You are such a prude. You also need to get your kissing game up. I had to do all the work,” Julius teases.

“You surprised me! And Eddie was watching. It was weird, man. My girlfr- oh shit! I forgot about my girlfriend,” Ben groans.

“Oh you actually have a girlfriend? I thought you made her up,” Julius replies with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

“Of course she’s real! Why would I do that,” Ben says snippily.

“Why would you make out with a guy, in front of another guy to cover yourself, Ben,” Julius deadpans.

Ben stares at Julius. He was right. Why did he go along with Julius’s plan? He could have easily pushed him away. However, he didn’t. He liked it. He _really_ liked it.

“Look, I like you, Ben. You seem competent at your job. You are loyal to a fault. You have a nice culo but I am going to need you to commit to this. I need to be able to trust and depend on you. Can you do that for me,” Julius says in a serious tone.

Eddie honks his car horn. Ben jumps a little bit.

“Yeah, I can. I will not let you down,” Ben replies eagerly.

“We shall see, Ben. We shall see. Can I get a kiss goodbye,” Julius asks with a smirk.

Ben looks to where Eddie is. He sees Eddie stare at him through his side view mirror. Julius chuckles.

“Looks like your other boyfriend is jealous.  He should know that I don’t like to share,” Julius purrs teasingly.

Ben gets in Julius’s personal space. He gently holds Julius’s chin, and places a slightly firm closed mouth kiss upon Julius’s lips. Julius smiles into the kiss and pulls away.

“There may be hope for you yet, Ben,” Julius says, sounding a little tipsy.

“I’ll call you later, baby,” Ben replies in his sexiest voice. Julius laughs whole-heartedly.

“You ruined it,” Julius teases.

Ben makes a face and walks towards Eddie’s car. He gives him deuces before getting in the car. He takes a deep breath. He knew that it was about to be some shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for problematic language from Eddie and my attempts to write smut. Enjoy!

“It took your ass long enough. If you would just got me my damn coffee, you would not be in trouble right now,” Eddie snaps, while driving out of the woods.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Eddie. I’ll never do it again,” Ben responds quickly. Maybe if I keep saying sorry, he won’t hit me.

“You damn right, you sorry. You thought getting some dick in the woods of all places was more important than getting me my coffee,” Eddie growls out.

Ben shakes his head. He needs to play up his thing with Julius. He hopes that it will not backfire later on.

“It’s not. I just wanted to see him. I will do better,” Ben reassures. Eddie grabs Ben’s injured arm and twists it. Ben lets out a pained gasp.

“You better. This is a warning on what is to come if it ever happens again. Do you understand,” Eddie seethes, while forcefully dropping his arm.

“Yes! I understand,” Ben moans painfully, while cradling his arm.

“Why the hell you were meeting in woods for? Is that where gay guys bang now,” Eddie asks sarcastically.

“I don’t  know. He wanted us to meet there for some reason. Maybe he liked the outdoors. Besides, we have not slept together. We are taking it slow,” Ben trails on.

Eddie laughs. Based on what he saw in the woods, he doubts that will be for long.

“Taking it slow? Probably need to tell your man, Julius that. How he was grabbing your ass and tongue-fucking your mouth, I give yall at least another week before yall bumping skins,” Eddie says with a laugh.

Ben turns away from Eddie, looking towards the window. His face is red. Damn, this keeps happening for some reason…

“If I was into dudes, I would have been had you bent over a desk,” Eddie says absentmindedly.

Ben’s head turns to Eddie so hard, he gets whiplash. His mouth gapes open. What the hell?!

“If I was into dudes, I would have fucked you all over the station. You would have been under my desk sucking me off on your lunch breaks,” Eddie grins.

Ben bites back a moan. Why is this turning him on?

“Eddie, stop,” Ben whispers, trying to control the effect Eddie’s words have on him.

“Why? I haven’t got to the good part yet. I would have you spread eagle on the back of my trunk while I would pound your tight ass. It looks so tight. I would probably have to buy a lot of lube. I would prepare you of course. I am not a savage,” Eddie says.

Ben adjusts himself. He is semi-hard. He needs to tune out Eddie. Think of something else. Julius? Aw fuck, that made it worse.

“Eddie, please stop! I can’t take it,” Ben pleads. Eddie grins.

“Are you….getting off on this? Wow, it must been a long time since you got some,” Eddie replies.

They are almost at the station. Ben sighs in relief. So close, then I can get out of this car. Eddie zooms right past it.

“You missed the station, Eddie,” Ben groans.

“I know. I want to drive around a little bit more,” Eddie responds.

Ben stares at Eddie. What is he going to do to me, now?

“I know you got a crush on me, Ben. I mean look at me. I’m glad you got somebody. Now, you can get over me because this isn’t happening,” Eddie says while gesturing between him and Ben.

Am I that obvious? Does everybody else know?

“You were just saying how you wanted to fuck me on your car. How is that not a thing, Eddie,” Ben argues.

“I said if I was gay. There is a difference,” Eddie retorts.

“Whatever you say, Eddie. Can we go back to the station, now? You can just drop me off,” Ben replies in irritation.

“You know I recorded you and Julius making out, right? Now, I got something else on you. You should think about that next time you disobey me,” Eddie threatens.

I knew I heard a click! I knew this would happen. Damn, Julius.

“Yes, I will. Now can you go back,” Ben says in exasperation.

“I will go back when I feel like it. I don’t like your tone, Ben. You sure are snippy for a virgin,” Eddie scoffs.

“I am not a virgin,” Ben mutters.

“Oh, so you have taken dick before. Did you fill full? Have you came from just fucking or do you have to jerk off too,” Eddie asks.

What the hell is going on? Maybe Julius is right. He may not be completely straight.

“Why does it matter Eddie? Why are you still talking about this,” Ben asks.

“I just want to know. A mouth’s a mouth. You have some nice looking dsls, Ben.  And I’m horny,” Eddie confesses, palming his crotch.

“I’m with Julius. I am not cheating on him with you,” Ben says sternly, surprising himself.

Whoa, I almost believed that. Julius would be impressed…I guess?

“ A blowjob isn’t cheating,” Eddie argues.

Eddie drives down to a secluded area. He puts the car in park.

“It is to me. What are we doing here, Eddie,” Ben asks firmly. Secluded area with Eddie. This could end badly.

“I needed to park so I can jerk off,” Eddie says sarcastically.

Ben feels his dick grow harder. He has never felt so aroused in his life. All because of Eddie. What am I a masochist?

“I can just leave. I’m sure Julius can pick me up,” Ben says quickly. He unlocks the door but Eddie locks it on his side.

“Come on now. I know you at least want to see my dick. How about this, I’ll let you give me a hand job,” Eddie suggests.

“ Or I can leave and we never talk about this whole night ever again,” Ben replies.

“We are way past that, my friend,” Eddie says with a laugh.

“Fine, but with one condition. You can not ever hurt me again, Eddie. I ‘m serious,” Ben says firmly.

Eddie puts his hand on Ben’s thigh and rubs it. It slowly goes to his crotch. Ben’s breath hitches.

“I promise,” Eddie whispers lowly. Ben’s legs fall open, to give Eddie better access.

“Please,” Ben moans in lust.

“Please, what,” Eddie responds, nuzzling in Ben’s neck.

“Please touch me,” Ben asks wantonly, moving his hips desperately against Eddie’s hand.

Eddie removes his hand from him completely. He leans back in his chair and pushes the seat back. Ben whimpers at the lost of contact.

“ Do me, then I’ll do you,” Eddie says lowly.

Ben quickly unbuckles Eddie’s belt and pulls the zipper down. He sees the rigid outline of Eddie’s dick through his bikini briefs. Ben looks away. Eddie grins.

“Don’t be shy now. Just touch it,” Eddie whispers lowly.

Ben slides his uninjured hand down Eddie’s shaved navel to the top of his underwear. He pulls the elastic band down, exposing Eddie’s hard dick.

Holy shit. I’m about to give a handy to Eddie! Well, he could at least kiss me first.

“Kiss me,” Ben moans out.

“You just kissed Julius. Man, do you get around. Take off your shirt first,” Eddie says while grinning.

Ben unbuttons his uniform shirt, revealing his bare chest. His dusty pink nipples are hard, due to arousal. Eddie reaches out and caresses one with his thumb. Ben bites his lip, to keep from crying out.

“Damn, you are so sensitive. I bet you’re about to cum in your pants just from me doing this,” Eddie says lustfully.

“Please, Eddie,” Ben whimpers.

Eddie pulls Ben in his lap. His dick is against Ben’s clothed one. Ben takes his out, his tip dribbling with pre-come. Ben wraps his hand around both of them. They both gasp at the contact. He starts to jerk them off.

“Come here,” Eddie growls out. Ben complies instantly, inches away from Eddie’s face.

Eddie teases Ben’s lips with his tongue. Ben closes the gap. They nipped, sucked, and battled tongues, until they heard someone’s phone ring. They stop.

“It’s me,” Eddie says while taking his phone out. Ben starts to get off Eddie.

“You ain’t leaving me with blue balls. You better finish what you started,” Eddie says in a serious tone.

“But,” Ben starts but Eddie cuts him off.

“Eddie speaking,” Eddie greets on his phone. Ben resumes trying to finish quickly.

“Uh huh. I went on break, boss. _Fuck._ I mean I will be there. Yeah, Ben is with me. Okay, I’ll tell him. Later, boss,” Eddie replies quickly before hanging up.

Ben does something with his hand and Eddie comes. Ben seeing Eddie’s face makes him come afterwards. They both are breathing heavily.

“What did the boss say,” Ben asks while slowly getting back into the passenger’s seat.

“He wants you to get back to your desk. He said you took a long ass break. You have to stay longer,” Eddie replies.

“ Fine. I should call Julius, to let him know,” Ben says distractedly. He tucks himself back into his pants and so does Eddie.

“You do that. This never happened, okay,” Eddie states, while starting the car.

Ben holds in a bitter laugh. Of course, he does this. This should have never happened, but it did. I really should transfer.

“Yeah. I get it,” Ben says flatly, while buttoning up his shirt.

Eddie puts the car in drive and starts driving back to the station. Ben stares out the closed window.

How fucked up am I? I jerked off with a guy who shot some of my fingers off. I am pretending to be in a relationship with Julius who is in the fucking cartel. All while I have a fucking girlfriend.

Ben sighs inwardly.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the episode this was based on, this chapter went in a direction I did not expect. There is still time for them (Ben/Julius)! lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will finish the second/last chapter before the episode airs. Yay self-imposed deadlines!


End file.
